Whats love got to do with it?
by Mz. Lovett
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are bringing a bundle of joy into the world. Wait it looks like Koga. How the hell did this happen? What will Koga do? What will Kagome do, better yet what about Inuyasha? Inu/Kag Aya/Kog
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the other characters! Enough Said.

Chapter 1: The awakening

What is this place? What are these starnge creatures? Why am I here? I have to leaveI have to get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps. Kagome thought to herself. When will Inuyasha's self obsessed ass get here. He always comes swooping in at the right time why is this so different? Ugh, I guess I have to sit here. My butt's gonna be cold. I thought looking at my green school uniform skirt and the cold looking stone floor. I sat dwn awkwardly feeling the cold hard floor touch my bottom. I hope he gets here soon.

Mean While with Inuyasha...

Whats taking that damn Kagome so long. All I asked her to get was a few hundred packs of Ramen for me. Maybe I should go get her. Huh maybe while we are at her world we'll have a little "fun" since I marked her as my own. Yeah, we'll come back tomorrow for the others. As inuyasha reached the well he knew that Kagome was here but didn't go into the well. He smelled the air. Oh no, Not that oh so ugly moronic wolf who wants to claim her. Why can't he leave us alone. with a sigh Inuyasha took off towards the trees to go find his Kagome. The demon side of him liked the way that sounded. When I finish that wolf off I'm gonna tie him to a chair and make him watch me fuck Kagome in his bed.

Love, its time for you to please me know. Koga said in a sing - song voice. Look you bastard. I dont like you, I dont love you, and i couldnt give damn if your sorry ass wolf pack die in the fucking fiery pits of hell!!!!! Kagome screamed at him. And if you touch me I'll make sure to purify your as so long you'll be begging me to kill you.

Koga looked at her for a while then with lightening speed he picked he picked her up and cared her to his bed room. I like my women fiesty now show me whatch'a got. Kagome looked at him like he was an idiot. Then her eyes turned into a florecnt purple and her hair flew in tendrils as her anger increased. He thought it was annoying and decided to slap her around for not pleasing him. He slapped her across the face. Then before he even realized what he did and that shes a very powerful preistess she purified him. His skin began to sizzle and his eyes wher bugged out. He knew it was the end until Inuyasha came. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at Koga. I'm gonna regret this he said. Then Inuyasha punched Koga in the face and Kissed Kagome in a long and heated kiss. Her turned back o normaland her hair rested on her shoulders.

Why'd ya do it Inuyasha?

Do what?

Save Koga?

Because once you snapped out of your murderous state you would feel very bad.

Awwwww... thats sow sweet of my wittle inu. Kagome said in a baby voice that turned inuyasha on.

Well i do have an Idea of you getting back at Koga... Inuyasha trailed off

What is it my inu?

Well we could . Inuyasha rushed out then winced waiting to be sat.

Kagome said"... Awwww...My little inu is horny. Maybe I should giv.." She was silenced by Inuyasha's hungry kiss.

Hold on let me take those chains off you. He took the chain around her waist, arms, and ankles off then put themon Koga.

Now lets start where we left off last night before shippo,Kaede,Sango, and Miroku found off

Umm... soundlike a plan

**Warning Lemon.**

Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes shirt and ripped it off. She had more clothes in her bookbag. SHe took off the top half of his hoari and began yanking off his pants. She was met by his large member in her face when se took off his boxers. She started to masterbate him. Then she finished and took off her clothing and a very stripperish manner and climbed on Koga's bed inviting Inuyasha with her finger. He didn't hesitate. He climbed in the bed and inserted his member into her. She cried out and began bucking her hips with him When he got tired of that he flipped her over and stared pounding on her doggy style. She screamed and thats when Koga woke up and saw then. All he could do was stare. Kagome then took the lead and sat on him and began to ride him. He pulled her down and started to suck her boobs. He heard her moan out his name which caused him to start to buck under him. He wanted her to please him so he took her head and shoved it down to his member. Understanding she grabbed it and then started to bob her head. He couldn't do anything but grab her head and push his member further into his mouth. Man it felt good. When she came up she didn't have time to breathe. He caught her lips in a kiss then he began to finger her. His fingers becoming covered in her wetness she was excited then she pulled his fingers out and put his member into into her and he began pumping her like a maniac sending her head up and into the wall. She didn't even notice then he went Doggie style with her and this time she reached he climax and Screamed his name making the demon sid eof himcome out. She was tired and wanted to sleep. The demon sid e said no and they continued way into the night Koga watching the whole thing. He started to cry a little but no one cared the least bit. Then when dawn began to break and they were still going at it Inuyasha's seed furrowed into Kagome before they both passed out.

**Lemon Over.**

Kagome was sore from such a long night. They untied a broken Koga and left him in the room smelling of Kagome and Inuyasha's sweat and sex. His sheets were permanetly messed up from a few spills. No one cared. They knew Koga wouldn't bother them anymore. On the way home Inuyasha asked Kagome if she wanted to rest and she said yeah. Thanks to you we didn't get that much sleep and I'm very tired and I know you are too. She took out too sleeping bags and she crwaled into one. Inuyasha looked at her then carried her into a tree with a bed made of leaves and placed her ther. After retrieving his bag he laid down next to Kagome. Boy where hey in for a rude awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the other characters! Enough Said.

Review of the last chapter

with a bed made of leaves and placed her ther. After retrieving his bag he laid down next to Kagome. Boy where hey in for a rude awakening.

Chapter 2: What The Fuck Kagome

Oh my gosh I'm gonna kill Inuyasha for this. Out of all the times we had sex I had to get pregnant by his child and carry the damn thing for 3 months. Kagome fumed angrily. Well be lucky that you got pregnant by a half demon. Your child coming out will only take three months mine however will take nine months because Miroku is a Human Monk. Sango replied bitterly. '_I feel so bad for Kagome, she knows she's gonna get fat in three months and not be able to protect her and her baby from Naraku and he's only gonna want Kagome and the baby to add to his collection this is gonna put Inuyasha in more of a bad mood and Kagone's gonna kill him by the time their baby is born.' _Sango thought while shaking her head. '_Maybe Inuyasha wouldn't be too over bearing'_She looked at Inuyashastart an argument with Kagome _'Yeah right, better see whats this about'_

"..Kagome what are you talking about your pregnant"Inuyasha yelled

"I mean theres alittle Hanyou growing inside of that's yours." Kagome yelled back.

"Your going back to your on time, and..." He glanced at her to make sure she wasn't glaring at him "Thats final, as your mate I ORDER you to go back to your time" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. He knew that she would get mad and sit him to hell or go home.

"What...did...you...say...to...me?" She asked as her eyes twitched when she was really pissed.

'Shit I didn't know she'd get this pissed'.I'd better make up for Inuyasha thought

Kagome... before you start to sit me out of existence I want to tell you that I didn't mean that and I was only trying to trick you into going home for the safety of the baby. Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes.

Kagome sighed and said, "If you really wanted me gone all you had to do was take me to the well instead of blowing up on me, Sheesh, I knew you were gonna do this so I decided to go not Kicking and screaming but..." Inuyasha cut her off by picking her up and towards the well.

"I hope you know that now that Naraku can go to my world your staying with me." Kagome told Inuyasha in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Kagome... what about Miroku and Sango?"

I already told them and they are going to a safe place protected by Miko magic, and when I say Miko magic I mean me and Keade's miko magic. Kagome told him

"Fine but we're staying until 1 month after the baby is born so that you can gain your strength back...Oh hell, spirit collectors, you know what that means- Kikyo is here atthe well"

Kami, wasshe really that dense? Doesn't she get the words "Take you sorry ass back to hell" Kagome said in a fustrated tone. Inuyasha just snickered.

"Hey I'm starting to smell the baby inside of you. He smells like Me, and you" Inuyasha said.

And why wouldn't he? Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

They had approached the clearing with the well and not to anyones surpprise there was Kikyo.

"I am ready to take you to hell with me, leave the wench to have a bastar child and come with me where you belong my love."

"Inuyasha I am so sick of this" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha then said aloud to Kikyo "I am tired of your dumb ass coming and trying to rip me and Inuyasha apart. We're married and I am about to have his son and you have to say about it or your dumb ass wants to do something about it try me. I'll kick your ass even though I'm pregnant bitch. I swear to Kami that Inuyasha won't be ablr to hold me back. Cause I'll send you to hell by myself Inuyasha will be just as relieved as I am so come I want you to try and do something. I swear you Ghostly as wont see tomorrow... Ever! I mean at least I'm stupid to judge a man like Inuyasha on who he is and His heritage I LOVE him something you may never be able to do until you make him human. " Kagome said breathing hard. Inuyasha being the dumb nut he is only said.

What the Fuck Kagome, I never knew you had it in you to threaten someone worse than me.I'm startingto rub off on you.

Kikyo just turned to Inuyasha. Like I said are you ready?

That does it I'm gonna kick her ass. Kagome yelled as she jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran towards Kikyo

**Warning for those who are a Kikyo fan she's about to seriously get her as kicked!!!**

Kikyo thinking she's a bad ass charged too only to be caught by Kagome's fist. Kagome punched her in the face sending her about one hundred yards away. Running to close the distance between them Kagome jumped on top of her and began continuosly puching her in the face until Inuyasha pulled Kagome off of her.

Kikyo got up and punched her in the stomach making Kagome shake Inuyasha off and Conjure up two beautiful blades one blue the other pink. Swinging the blades in both hand Kagome began slicing at Kikyo. Kagome said while still cutting Kikyo. If my baby is dead I'll go to hell just to slice you up a again biatch. With that Kagome tried to slice Kikyo's head off but missed thats when Kikyo kicked her legs out from under her and took her swords. She thought she was gonna win until Kagome turned a bright shade of Pink. Kagome began levitating three feet off the ground and thats when she began going Ghetto (No offense ment by this saying) She pulled her wig out like it was a glued in wig. She kicked her in the face untill it was a bloody pulp then she began to send her to hell where she belonged. All the while Inuyasha watched in shocked amazement. He never knew Kagome could kick ass.

**Kikyo's done getting her ass Kicked**

He also remebered that while the fight was going on he thought never to mess with Kagome and she got hit the stomach. while Kagome relaxed abit Inuyasha went over to her and held his ear to her stomach. She asked if the baby was okay and she was.

"oops I gave away the baby gender" HE replied with a smile.

You mean you can tell? Kagome asked excitedly

Keh, I always could tell no matter what you said I knew even before you knew you were pregnant. Inuyasha replied Matter-Of-Factly

You what? Kagome roared

Te hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. I love leaving cliff hanger they are soo much fun. When you review i when I'll post capter three


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the other characters! Enough Said.

Review of the last chapter

"oops I gave away the baby gender" HE replied with a smile.

You mean you can tell? Kagome asked excitedly

Keh, I always could tell no matter what you said I knew even before you knew you were pregnant. Inuyasha replied Matter-Of-Factly

You what? Kagome roared

Chapter 3: What exactly happened?

Over the next 9 weeks or 2 months and 1 week Inuyasha has never been this tired in his life.

Kagome threw things at him when she was pissed and they tended to be 700 page books, weird magic controlly picture box thingies, and one time a chair. She sent him to the store to get everything. She was fat and didn't want to be seen and he all too willingly agreed to go everytime, and thr mood swings, strike me down if I didn't just about get killed with her weird mood swings. Inuyasha thought to himself.

I hope Kagome's not turning bipolar (like me hehe) I know for a fact that she'd never disrespect a book like that in her life. Kagome's mom thought to herself.

I do not think your fat Kagome I think your beautiful. Inuyasha tried to reason with Kagome.

"no you don't" Kagome shouted with tears streaming down her face. " I see the way you look at me. With so much disgust!" Kagome wailed.

Kagome. Inuyasha dragged her name out.

Then Kagome stood up clutched her stomach as it looked like she peed on herself. "Inuyasha my water broke!"

Oh My Kami. was all inuyasha could say at the moment. He was scared this was his irst pup what was he supposed to do. Then he decided to call those Annoying people Kagome always went to when she was having very bad. Contractions.

a few minutes later he was on the phone.

What is your state of emergency sir. The person asked.

Uhhhhhh my ma-wife is going into pregnancy...Inuyasa looked at Kagome then spoke again. I think she just passed out.

Oh my we'll send somebody over right away. The lady said a little worried. Inuyasha looked at the unconcious beauty. I love her nothing could ruin this moment.

The doctor was there moments later and went to work. He sat her up on the couches side on the floor and opened her legs.

Oh my... The baby is already on its way out, I'd better hurry.

Inuyasha passed out when the man began pulling the baby out of Kagome. When the baby was pulled out covered in blood the man cut the embilical cord and when he was about to spank the baby he seen the babies tail. Inuyasha noticed it too. He glared at Kagome who was only in shock. SHe wiped the doctor's memory thanked him and asked him to leave.

The baby looked nothing like Inuyasha except for the eyes and ears. Then he looked like Koga every else except for the raven locks on his head that belonged to Kagome.

"Now Inuyasha this isn't what it looks like. This is you're son. You're the only man I've ever loved."Kagome said

Love...You only loved me. Kagome what's love got to do with this. You had that wolf's pup and said it was mine. Inuyasha roared. He began to run out the door towards the well.

Inuyasha wait. Let's talk about this how could he be Koga's pup when I was with you during the whole pregnancy. Kagome asked.

You weren't with me when Koga took you to his cave. Inuyasha said then ran to the well and jumped in.

Kagome began to cry with the baby in her arms.

Then her mother walked in and seen the baby.

Honey I have something to tell you...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the other characters! Enough Said.

You weren't with me when Koga took you to his cave. Inuyasha said then ran to the well and jumped in.

Kagome began to cry with the baby in her arms.

Then her mother walked in and seen the baby.

Honey I have something to tell you...

Chap 4: I have to get inuyasha back

Baby I need to tell you the history of your father.

**Flashback**

Haku, Stop you know I'm already pregnant. Kimiko said **(A/N Kimiko is Kagome's mom and Haku is her real dad.)**

I know but you're body is such... a temptation to me. Soto said hungrily.

Look I am 5 months pregnant and I will not have sex with while I am carrying your child do you here me. Kimiko said.

Well I'll be damned... Haku said astonishedly.

Yeah well get over it and you know in the fuedal era there are no modern doctors here to help while I am pregnant with your child and am having sex. What if you squish her? Kimiko said matter-of-factly.

You know what I have to say to that?... Stop teasing me by wearing those mini shorts that show off you're long...creamy...lucious...legs. Haku said drooling.

Eww, stop daydreaming your drooling in my hair...Kimiko said.

Yeah whatever Haku said angrily.

Gasping kimiko grabbed her stomach. the baby is coming was their only thought.

Then Haku started whispering."_Step one...uhhh...get the clothes. Step two get wife to priestess. Step three...watch...err, scratch that listen to wife scream profanity at him andthe doctors._

Getting his wife there was easy they were only three huts down. Lady Saku my wife is ready to give birth he said with a respectable bow. The he picked Kimiko and laid heron the mats that were prepared for these kindof things.

Daughter Kikyo get me some cloth. Lady Saku said

**(A/N yeah thats right I included Kikyo but only because my brother is a kikyo fan and threatened me is she even in this story. I'm not sure about /naraku though...)**

A miniature kikyo ran in with a long piece of cloth in her hands. Lady Saku ordered Kimko to push after an hour the baby wasborn His name was Koga Kimiko was relieved. Then all the relief ended when she went back into labor. The second baby came out quick and easy. She was named Kagome..

**End Flashblack.**

So mom you're telling me that Koga is my twin brother. Kagome asked.

Yes, he is. I bet your wondering how so let me tell you why he's in the fuedal era and you're not. You're father told me that every first born son would look like the closet male to him that was in the familiy's blood line and Koga happened to be you'res. Kimiko explained.

Mom Inuyasha doesn't want me. He's too stubborn to listen to me anyways. He'll do anything to not listen to me until he calms down. Anyways mom I think I'm gonna go see Koga to explain things to him and to see my father.

Kagome grabbed what baby clothes she already had and walked to the well. She lowered a rope since she had her baby with her and decended down into the well. The brilliant bright light flashed engulfing Kagome into the timtraveling light.

Kagome stood on the other side wondering how she was gonna get out when Kirara soared above. She waved her down and Kirara came to the rescue. Kagome asked Kirara to take her to Koga's den. When she got there she was greeted by a group of devilishy wolf demons.

You caused boss to stay locked up in his room. Ginta said.

Your gonna pay for that. Hakkuku said finishing his sentence.

Look I need to speak with him its important. If you don't believe have a look at my said.

They all looked and backed away from her they could easily see the baby resembled Koga alot.

They let her pass and she walked into Koga's room.

Koga? We need to talk. Kagome said in a soft voice

Why? You're with that mutt now. Koga said

Kagome took a deep breath before saying. Koga, look we couldn't be together because you're my twin brother. Okay. Now where is you're or rather our father Haku so he can fix this. INuyasha left me with Yin because he thought he ws your child. Kagome said with tears starting to run down her face.

That Bastard did what? He couldn't really be that dumb. He couldn't stay long enough to smell the baby and tell that it's his child? Damn why'd you mate with such an ignorant, stupid , bastard Kagome? Koga yelled.

Maybe because I love him and where is Haku. Kagome yelled just as loud.

He's right here said a deep voice.

**(Oh I thought about leaving a gianormous cliffy there but since I don't want to see the pitch forks and torches on the horizon i kept on going)**

Father. Kagome and Koga asked shocked.

Yes it is I. He said with a mysterious hint in his voice.

Father I need you to talk with Inuyasha he left me with his child because he looked like Koga. Kagome said her voice breaking.

I know I want you too... He was interupted by a fuming Inuyasha.

You get back and you run to Koga Kagome? Inuyasha questioned harshly.

You don't talk to my daughter like that. Haku said with a growl. I may be old but no one ever hurts my daughter and gets away with it.

You're daughter...? Inuyasha asked

Yes, Inuyasha he is my father my mother would have explained things if you hadn't run-off \. Kagome said

So you expect me to believe that he is you're father Kagome? How do I know that he isn't some allusion you created? Inuyasha questioned again Harshly

Look I know you can sense that no one here is lying so why do you keep defying my daughters faith to you? Haku asked.

Because I know Kagome and she is a Miko she can do anything. Inuyasha said. I bet Kikyo would have never cheated on me with some lowlife scum.

The whole time Koga had been silent until that last comment that sent Kagome in tears and her father ran over to comfort her."That is where I draw the fucking line. Kagome is my sister for christ askes and that is you're child can you not smell the mixture of you and Kagome on Yin. HE is MY NEPHEW. I am not the father but your ignorant ass, mother fucking self couldn't get past the looks could you. Kagome's literally about to break, how do I know you ask because I'm her got damn brother. What you said about that two-timing slut Kikyo was wrong even your dumb ass knows it, hell I bet if Ginta were here he'd know it and he's a dumb ass." Koga yelled at Inuyasha who was all the while watching Kagome cry.

_'I cant believe I caused Kagome this much...pain' _Inuyasha thought. He walked over to the baby and Kagome but she put up a barrier. He looked at her with the tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Can I atleast smell it?" Inuyasha asked

"He's not an it his name is Yin. Yes you can smell it but after that you got to be on your way no matter what he smells like." Kagome said.

Inuyasha bent over and smelled Yin. He smelled like Jazmine just like Kagome but then he smelled of Chocolate. '_Thats my smell'_Inuyasha thought. He stood up Kagome took a few steps back and tripped. Out of instinct inuyasha ran to catch her but was too late. Koga had gotten there first. Kagome had seen inuyasha run towards her. She seen the hint of Concern in his eyes. The image of her hanyou hurt her soo bad. She shoved her way out of Koga's arms.

"I'll be staying in Kaede's village okay." Kagome said and started towards the door. Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"You may hate me right now and dont want to be around me but I am not letting you walk into those demon infested woods carrying my child for a possible five day walk. Please take either Koga" he winced as he said Kogas name. "your father or me." Inuyasha pleaded.

"You know Kagome he is right. You must pick one of us to acompany you on your journey." Haku said.

"Ok lets go inuyasha we have some talking to do and im not as comfortable walking with other people." Kagome said. The last part wasnt suppose to be heard. They all heard it. Though no one cared but Koga.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He left you, insulted you, he didnt even trust you. but your gonna trust hi with your life?." Koga yelled. He grabbed her arms and waist as her and Inuysha walked out of his room. He pulled her hard causing her pain.

Kagome flinched but she was angry too. No one was gonna put inuyasha down but her. He may have hurted her but she still loved him no matter what.

"Koga get your hands off me. You may be my brother and older for like one minute and he may have hurt me but no one puts down inuyasha but me. If you grab my arm like that again I will purify your ass to the point of permanet damage. You got that? Kagome said in a calm yet deadly voice.

Koga let go when her eyes began to turn pink. She walked out in a huff and Inuyasha followed mentally smirking the whole time._'If she still sticks up for me then I aint got nothing to worry about. She must still love me. Though she's probably gonna make me do alot of work just to earn back her respect but its worth I still need her like she was the last amout of air in the world.'_Inuyasha thought.

When they came to a stop in the forest to set up camp Inuyasha decided to apologize in the most sincere way he could.

"Kagome, I know your still pretty pissed off at me for everything I did and said but I didn't know. I haven't eaten slept or came outside since I went into the well. I stayed in our hut just sulking there. Kagome I need you like I need air. You are a drug for me. I cant live with out you. I dont care what it takes just need you back in my life." Inuyasha said.

"okay Inuyasha I forgive you but.... you have a lot. I mean alot of making up to do. Starting with coming over here and giving me a goodnight kiss"Kagome said. _I am gonna tease him so bad._ She thought. Kagome put Yin down on a her pack. It was suede so it made a good bed. He walked over and started to kiss her. She pulled him back while she layed down. He smiled in thought_' make up sex here I come' _

_dude she is soooo playing you. His inner youkai said._

_no she aint watch. Inuyasha thought back _he tunned out the rest and focused on Kagome.

She was already taking his clothes off while he was trying to take hers off.

"Hold she told him I wanna try something she said once he was stripped down to his Hakima pants."

She ran behind a tree and changed into a corsette top with matching underwear booty shorts. The whole thing was red with black lace covering the whole thing. she stalked out very slowly. She twirled and stopped. She grabbed her foot and brought her leg all the way up. The she slowly dropped it all the while she watched as his bulge began to get bigger and bigger. She did the splitz then closed her legs in front of her stoofd up and did a back flip landing in front of him with her butt in his face. He stared and licked his lips. He started to grab her but she smacked hi hands away. She started to grind hard into him then she stopped abruptly and walked behind the tree got dressed cuddled up with Yin and went to sleep.

**Sorry I couldnt update earlier I had a science fair project a career project and too much homework on top of that my cousin died so I havent had time or felt like updating. Sorry Ok so noo reviews means i quit writing this story. i'll make a new one based on times that are now. i might make a sequel so bye bye for now.**

**---------Inuyashafan1002--------------**


End file.
